Memento Mori  Remember you will die
by P3Obsessed
Summary: Kisara Amagami,  the female protagonist  and Minato Arisato first meet. They notice some strange things that occur at Iwatodai. They are barely strangers to each other and have yet to meet. What will happen next for the two?
1. Chapter 1

_Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. _

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..._

...

In the middle of signing my contract, a girl appeared. She'd just entered through the doorway of Iwatodai Dorm. She had reddish brownish hair, and had red Walkman headphones strapped around her neck.

...?

It seems her headphones aren't working as well.

"There you are," the mysterious boy shifted his eyes away from me. "You're late."

The girl stayed quiet.

"If you want to proceed, you'll have to sign this contract too."

"Huh?" the girl managed to choke out.

This 'mysterious' boy was quite odd looking. He had turquoise-ish blue hair, and a striped shirt that looked as if he'd be in jail. His eyes matched the color of his hair.

He had said the same thing to me... to sign the contract.

"There's no need to worry. All it says is that you take full responsibility of your actions." the mysterious boy seemed peculiar. Not like an ordinary boy.

I looked down at my contract. "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

Once we had both finished signing our contracts, the mysterious boy disappeared.

"Huh? Who's there?" we heard a female voice.

The girl appeared, and saw us both, in complete shock.

"How can you be... But it's...!" she stared at us like we've accomplished something only few have survived.

"Don't tell me..." the girl still inspected us.

...!

She is holding something that looks very much like a gun!

"Wait!" another girl appeared out of nowhere.

The lights have turned back on, and so did my headphones. I could tell the girl next to me had her headphones turned back on as well. - they were strangely off before the second girl appeared and on the way to the dorm... and everything was green.

"I didn't think both of you would arrive so late," She smiled at us, "my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Mitsuru had bloody red hair, and was wearing a school uniform.

"Is it okay for them to be here?" the first girl asked Mitsuru.

"I guess we'll see..." she answered. "This is Yukari Takeba."

Mitsuru pointed to the first girl.

"Hi," Yukari managed a smile. She had short light brown hair. She was wearing a school uniform as well. Her and Mitsuru's eyes were the same color, dark brown.

"Nice to meet you." the girl next to me said.

I was still staring at the 'gun' Yukari was holding.

"Why do you have a gun?" I had to ask. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Huh? .. Well... it's sorta like a hobby..." Yukari answered uneasily, hesitating.

"You know how it is these days..." Mitsuru interrupted, "it's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course."

Mitsuru ordered Yukari to show us to your rooms. Once she got to the second floor hallway, she stopped.

"Well, this is it. Um, but this is..."

She pointed at me for some reason, and then I realized she was asking for my name.

"Oh, uh… Minato. Minato Arisato," I said.

Looking at Yukari and that girl that was still standing next to me, I realized, am I the only guy here?

"Uh, yeah... Minato, this is your room. And...?"

Now, she pointed at the girl standing next to me.

"Kisara," she answered. "Kisara Amagami."

"Yeah, uh... Kisara, your room is upstairs."

Before Kisara could go upstairs, or before I could plop myself on my bed, Yukari had one more thing to ask.

"So any questions?"

Kisara had nothing to say, but I had tons.

"Does that boy live here?" I questioned.

"Huh? What boy...? Nevermind..." Yukari seemed puzzled, "anyways, on your way here... was everything okay?"

This time I had nothing to say. I don't even know if what I saw is normal here.

Then finally Kisara asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I- nevermind... Goodnight!"

Kisara went upstairs to her room, and I quickly snuggled into my bed. I was exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to finally come out. I am now back in school, and super busy. Also, please forgive my color-blindness. The 'mysterious boy' does not have turquoise-ish blue hair. He just has regular blue hair. I…. am sorry. REVIEW, PLEASE. Reviews are my best friends. They make me happy, and inspire me to update faster. Please enjoy the story. Oh, yes, and if you do not know already, I will be updating every Saturday. Thanks. :D

_Kisara's P.O.V._

It was weird. Almost like I could see Minato's flashback. Back when we first met. We didn't even know about shadows, or the dark hour, or even such a thing as a persona. I have to admit- I wasn't used to Iwatodai. Arriving to school taking the monorail, hearing students gossip early in the morning, going to what the school transformed to at the dark hour; Tartarus. My life now isn't normal. Not even close.

I could hear footsteps one floor below me, and… whistling? Was that Minato? His room _is _one floor below mine. There was something else I heard… singing? Was Minato actually singing?

I drew my face on the floor of my bedroom. Amused by the melody I heard.

"Having fun down there?" I asked through the hole on the floor. I could see a faint glimpse of Minato's bedroom.

"Huh! Who's there!" Minato looked around his bedroom to see if anyone was hiding somewhere. "Holy crap, could it be?" Minato's eyes glistened. "Did I actually hear the voice from…"

"..." I stopped and realized how stupid Minato was being.

Minato, still fascinated, had a lot more to say.

"Please… please tell me what I am going to get on my exam…" He… is an idiot. I decided to give up. Tricking Minato wasn't going to do any good. I was about to do my homework when I realized there was no school today.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Someone was knocking on my door.

"Who is it…?" I asked.

"It's me." A familiar voice answered.

The door opened, and Mitsuru entered.

"There is something that needs to be discussed. We will meet on the fourth floor as usual. That is all," Mitsuru left without saying another word… before I could even ask her if she was doing anything today. I had no plans at all.

I got up from bed and went to the lounge. It was completely empty, except for a blue haired figure. It was Minato.

He looked up from his laptop, and noticed me. "Hey."

"Hey, noticed anything weird this morning?" I put my hand over my mouth to try to cover the smile that was about to form on my face.

"Yeah. There was this strange voice. I thought it was-" Minato didn't finish.

"You thought it was..?"

Minato shook his head. "Nevermind."

I was a little disappointed. I was prepared to laugh today, but I felt kinda bad for the guy… I decided to change the subject.

"So… What're you working on?" My eyes were now on Minato's laptop.

"Oh…. Homework," He responded looking down to his laptop, and continued typing up his work.

"Oh, come on! Homework! You got nothing better to do on a Sunday? Everyone else is having fun, and you're gonna sit here, and work on homework? You need a break."

"What?" He looked back up at me.

"Come on."

Despite all of Minato's holding back, I dragged him to Iwatodai Strip Mall, and went inside Wild Duck Burger. We seemed to be having fun inside… Suddenly, Minato looked up, and hid under the table.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Yukari. She won't stop following me, I don't even like her." he got up, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go."

"But, we didn't even pay-"

"LET'S GO, KISARA!"

We got out of Wild Duck Burger immediately. One of the workers got angry, and chased us all around the mall. We finally lost him after 10 minutes of non-stop running.

"Phew, we're safe." Minato finally said after he caught his breath.

"Uh, yeah…" I was disappointed.

"Why're you sad, we lost them." He said.

"Well, yeah… But, we can never go into Wild Duck Burger again."

"What makes you think that?" He smiled.

"Well the worker took out his camera, took a picture of our backs while he was chasing after us, and yelled, 'you are NEVER allowed in Wild Duck Burger ever again!'"

"Oh yeah…" He looked quite sad now.

I looked down at my hand, and Minato's, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're, uh… still holding my hand." I smiled.

His face flushed in bright red, and immediately let go of my hand.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

I spent some time with Minato, and we went back to our dorms. It was time for the meeting on the fourth floor.


End file.
